1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a factory data collection terminal and more specifically to the mounting of the terminal to a vertical wall in a dirty factory environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The normal factory environment is noisy and dirty. Many factories use heavy machinery which causes the walls to vibrate. Factory data collection terminals are being used more and more in factories. These terminals are connected to a data processing unit via a direct connect cable and are used by factory personnel to input data into the terminal.
The prior art terminals are mounted to the vertical wall by removing the outer cover and inserting and tightening the bolts. Periodically, due to vibration, the terminal vibrates due to the loosening of the bolts. This again requires the removal of the outer cover to tighten the bolts. Removing the cover in a factory environment invites problems due to the dirt and the rough handling of the inner mechanism by factory personnel.